Articles of footwear can include an upper and a sole assembly. The upper can include layers or sections of material that wrap about and cover a substantial portion of the wearer's foot and ankle. The upper can also include laces, straps, or the like for securing the footwear to the wearer's foot. The sole assembly can include an outsole and a midsole. The outsole can be a unitary piece of relatively high-friction material that provides traction. The midsole can include foam that is disposed between the outsole and the upper for providing cushioned support for the wearer.
However, there remains a need for an article of footwear that is more versatile such that the footwear provides adequate support during a wide variety of activities. Also, there remains a need for an article of footwear that can be comfortable enough to wear while walking and standing during long periods of time and that also provides a sufficiently stiff surface for pushing off while thrusting the foot forward. Furthermore, there remains a need for an article of footwear that provides sufficient stability in these various situations.